pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Hagan (poet)
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = Irish | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Dr. Thomas O'Hagan (March 6, 1855 - March 1, 1939) was a Canadian poet, teacher, and academic. O'Hagan, Thomas (1855-1939)," Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 10, 2011. Life O'Hagan was born in the Gore of Toronto (now part of Mississauga, Ontario), the youngest of 5 children of John and Bridget (O'Reilly) O'Hagan. When he was less than a year old, the family moved to rural Bruce Country, near the village of Paisley, where he grew up.John Garvin, "Thomas O'Hagan," Canadian Poets (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild, & Stewart, 1916), 213, University of Pennsylvania, UPenn.edu, Web, Dec. 11, 2011. He attended St. Michael's College in Toronto, and then the University of Ottawa, where he received a Bachelor of Arts in 1882 and Master of Arts in 1885., and Syracuse University in 1889, where he was awarded a Ph.D. in 1889.. He also did postgraduate work at Cornell, Columbia, Chicago, Louvain, Grenoble and Fribourg Universities. He alternated, and paid for, his studies with periods of teaching. From 1884 to 1888 he taught classics and history at Barrie, Pembroke, and Mitchell Collegiates. After graduating from Syracuse he taught at Walkerton High School, and then became principal of Waterdown Collegiate.Rev. James T. Hurley, "Thomas O'Hagan: Pioneer Poet and Scholar," CCHA Report 17 (1950), 79-87, University of Manitoba, UManitoba.ca, Web, Dec. 11, 2011. He wrote both poetry and academic essays, and became known as a popular lecturer on many subjects. From 1910 to 1913 he was chief editor of The New World in Chicago. He was a regular contributor to the Catholic World magazine for over 30 years. He died, after a two-year illness, at Mercy Hospital in Toronto. He is buried at St. Mary Immaculate Church in Chepstow, Ontario. Writing O'Hagan's debut collection of poetry, A Gate of Flowers, was praised by John Greenleaf Whittier, Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., Louis Fréchette, and Charles G.D. Roberts. Poet Nicholas Flood Davin wrote to him: "I cannot deny myself the pleasure of telling you what I think about these verses. They are instinct with true inspiration, and should have, for all time, a place in Irish literature." The Canadian Magazine called "The Song My Mother Sings" (from his 2nd book, In Dreamland) "the finest poem of its kind ever published in Canada." Recognition O'Hagan was awarded Litt.D. degrees from Laval University in 1914 and the University of Ottawa in 1924, and an LL.D. from Notre Dame University in 1917. Publications Poetry *''A Gate of Flowers, and other poems. Toronto: William Briggs, 1887. *In Dreamland, and other poems.'' Toronto: Williamson, 1893. *''Songs of the Settlement, and other poems. Toronto: William Briggs, 1899. *In the Heart of the Meadow, and other poems. Toronto: William Briggs, 1914. *Songs of Heroic Days. Toronto: William Briggs, 1916. *Collected Poems. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1922. *''The Tide of Love. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1928. Non-fiction *''Studies in Poetry: Critical, analytical, interpretative. Boston: Marlier, Callahan, 1900. *Canadian Essays: Critical and historical. Toronto: William Briggs, 1901. *Essays: Literary, critical and historical. Toronto: William Briggs, 1909. *Chats by the Fireside: A study in life, art, and literature. Somerset, OH: Rosary Press, 1911. *Essays on Catholic Life. Baltimore, MD: John Murphy, 1916; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries, 1965. *''With Staff and Scrip. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1924. *''The Genesis of Christian Art''. New York: Macmillan, 1926. *''Intimacies in Canadian Life and Letters''. Ottawa: Graphic Publishers, 1927. *''Father Morice''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1928. *''Spain and Her Daughters''. Toronto: Hunter-Rose, 1931. Books on Shakespeare *''What Shakespeare is Not. Toronto: Hunter-Rose, 1936. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Thomas O'Hagan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 17, 2013. Essays by Thomas O'Hagan #Canadian poets and poetry (1901) See also *Irish-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *O'Hagan, Thomas (1855-1939) ("The Dance at McDougall's") at Representative Poetry Online *Thomas O'Hagan in Canadian Poets (6 poems) *Thomas O'Hagan at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;Audio / video *"Another Year," recited by Grant Raymond Barrett ;Books *Thomas O'Hagan at Amazon.ca ;About *"Thomas O'Hagan: Pioneer poet and scholar" at CCHA (.PDF) Category:1855 births Category:1939 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:University of Ottawa alumni Category:University of Syracuse alumni Category:Laval University alumni Category:Poets Category:Irish-Canadian poets